Scene You'ld Never See
by LiquidVamp
Summary: [Spuffy] Each chapter is a different scene that you would never see in the world of Whedon.Balcoys and Dark Places is a a colaberation between me and my best friend Kay. Post Chossen and Not Fade Away.Fearful is Post NFA. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

As Buffy stood on the balcony, high above the dancing throng of people below her, she couldn't help but be reminded of the countless times she had done exactly this back in the days of [I] The Bronze [/I]. She waited high above them, looking, watching, hoping, for a man she knew she probably shouldn't he waiting on. Yet still she stood, with her heart hidden deep beneath her apathetic shell, hoping he would arrive if only for a second. In the old times, he had shown up when she least expected it, but she had always known when he was there. His presence had always extended to her knowledge of herself and she always, [I] always [/I] knew. Closing her eyes and feeling the pulsing music wash over her, she couldn't help but remind herself that this time was different. [I] He is gone you idiot, you don't come back from death.[/i] Although, she knew that wasn't completely true. She herself had come back twice, beating death at its own game. Then why, she wondered, couldn't he?  
  
She continued to scan the room feeling almost nauseous at the display of happiness below. It seemed wrong for the world to be so content, when she herself was miserable. Looking, watching, hoping against all hope that just one more time she and hers could cheat at the game of mortality. [i]He must come back to me; I can't live without him.[/i] Ever so slightly she felt a slight tingle slither up her spine, slowly creeping to her neck and warning her that a vampire was near. [i]I don't even care![/], she assured herself.. The room was full of new and eager Slayer; one of them could take care of it for a change...  
  
Before it was even there, she felt his cold hand slowly lower on top of her bare shoulder. "You shouldn't stand alone in the dark pet, nasties like to creep there," he said. The all too familiar voice was barely above a whisper, yet it flooded her ears like nothing she had ever experienced before. Whipping around so fast he had to catch her to stop her from falling over, her eyes fell on what she had dreamed of seeing for so long. "Spike, your here! You came back to me, I thought I had lost you forever." She said as if confirming this was in fact a reality. When she was finally convinced he was actually there, she pulled back and punched him square in the face. "Took you long enough!" she exclaimed. To happy to care about the pain, he pulled her in for the kiss his lips had been searching for, for over a year. Buffy was uncertain if the dreaded music had finally stopped, or if time itself had ceased to exist. Regardless, she finally knew- she was home. 


	2. Fearful

Sweat was pouring down his face. "How can this be? Vampires do not sweat." Confused and scared. His stomach was tided in knots. Well as much as a vampire's can be anyway. He could stand still, he couldn't sit still. The hands on the hugh town clock seemed to stand still. "8:55 Just five more minuets, that is it. Five more minuets and then I will do this." Out of nervous habbit he pulled a fag from his coat pocket and lit it. Taking a long drag before expelling the smoke. 'Not helping, damn.'  
  
The clock sturck 9 and the bells of a nearby church began to toll. "Times up." He tossed the remainder of the cigarette to the ground and then checked him pockets to make sure it was there. "Check. Times up kiddies, time to face the music." He stepped off the curb and onto the street. Crossing it at a half walk half jog. He took the stone steps two at a time. Upon reaching the large wooden double doors he almost gave up. "Sodding hell. I can't back out now."  
  
He opened the door to reveile the enterier of a beatuiful cathedral. Candels and white roses adorning every possible surface. The flowers hung in great canapies from the vaulted cealings. Candles sat on window sills and hung from the ends of pews. 30 people sat at the very front of the room, nearest the alter. All dressed in white. Takeing an uneeded deep breath, he walked straight down the isle and to the alter we he took his place between the preist and Xander. He could feel the stare from the cursifix attached to the wall behind him. Burning its gase into him. He knew this was no place for him, but this is what she wanted. And what she wanted she got. He saw to it. So for her he would withstand that glar and pretend it didn't ring in every part of him that this was the last place a vampire should be standing.  
  
The organ began to play and Willow walked slowly and purposfuly down the isle taking her place on the opisist side of the preist. The largest smile he had ever seen spread across her face. Come to notice it, everyone was smiling. Not just fake, we smile cause we don't want to hurt her feeling smiles, but true happiness.   
  
The music stopped and the organist suffeled a few pages before beging the traditional bridal march. The back doors swung open with dramatic flare and in walked a lone angel. 'His angel!' She was the picture of profection. White gown that accented her every curve. A train that seemed to go on for miles behind her. And a vail taht hide just enough of her beauty to temp any man into trying to steal a glimps of the Aphrodite that was under its cover.   
  
She came to a stop just infront of him. She lifted her face to look him in the eye. The words were silent, but still he could here them ringing in his ears. "I love you" she mouthed to him. "I love you too Pet."  
  
She handed the bouquet of perfect red roses to Willow to hold for her.   
  
"Please clasp your right hands." The minister spoke to them.  
  
The stod holding hands while the minister continued on. "Do you William Giles take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forth."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you Buffy Ann Summers, take this man to be your lawfuly wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forth?"  
  
Tears of joy streamed down her face. "I do!" 


End file.
